The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner
The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner is a novella by author Stephenie Meyer that details Bree Tanner's version of Eclipse, as well as what she went through as a newborn. The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner is a 200-page novella centered on a newborn vampire introduced in the third Twilight novel, Eclipse. The story chronicles the journey of villain Victoria’s newborn vampire army as they prepare to close in on Bella and the Cullens. It was released at 12:01 a.m. on June 5, 2010 in hardcover (with $1 from each sale going to the American Red Cross International Response Fund). From June 7 to July 5, fans were able to read the book for free online at www.breetanner.com, which also provided a link to the American Red Cross website where they could donate to support relief efforts in Haiti, Chile, and around the globe. On her official site, Meyer says she never intended to publish Bree Tanner as a stand-alone book. It was just something she had started working on while she was still editing Eclipse. "I was thinking a lot about the newborns, imagining their side of the story, and one thing led to another." The novella came in handy during the filming of The Twilight Saga: Eclipse: screenwriter Melissa Rosenberg, director David Slade, and actors Xavier Samuel (Riley), Bryce Dallas Howard (Victoria), and Jodelle Ferland (Bree) all read it before filming so they could better understand the characters. Meyer thought the manuscript might work well as part of The Twilight Saga: The Official Guide, a tome still awaiting a publishing date, but at nearly 200 pages, it was something her publisher thought worked better on its own. Meyer liked the idea of publishing it before Eclipse hit theaters, to give fans an introduction to Bree. She also considered the novella a gift to devoted Twilight readers, which is why she asked her publisher to make it available for free online. Synopsis The story tells of Bree Tanner's life as a newborn vampire and her experiences of being part of the Seattle newborn army, created by Victoria in order to kill Bella Swan. She is out hunting in Seattle with several other newborns and meets and befriends Diego, another member of Victoria's army (they gradually fall in love during the book). Together, they discover that they are able to go out in the sunlight without being fried, contrary to the story Riley, the vampire created by Victoria to marshall the newborns, has given them. Both Bree and Diego grow uneasy as they are unsure whether Riley is deliberately lying to them or simply ill informed; he is in fact lying on Victoria's orders. Bree and Diego doubt Riley's intentions and begin to wonder whether they and all the other newborns are simply pawns created to destroy the Cullen family. Diego goes to confront Riley about vampires' ability to survive in sunlight, and doesn't return, leaving Bree frightened and confused. Riley begins to prepare the newborns for the battle with the Cullens, claiming that there are three days a year when it is safe for vampires to exist in sunlight without being burned to death. He tells Bree that he has sent Diego on a reconnaissance mission, and that they will shortly be reunited. Unbeknowst to her, Diego has really been tortured to death by Victoria and Riley. The day of the battle Fred, also known as 'Freaky Fred', the only gifted member of the newborn army who is able to create a shield around his that repulses other vampires (and supposedly humans), tries to convince Bree to escape with him. He, like her and Diego, has suspected Riley and Victoria's intentions to let the newborns die in battle and personally destroy any survivors, and suggests that they leave before the fight starts. Bree refuses, however, still mistakenly believing Diego to be alive and waiting for her. When she reached the battlefield, she discovers that the newborn army has been decimated by the Cullens and the Quileute shape-shifters and that they have been abandoned by Riley and Victoria. She also is struck by the realisation that Diego is dead. Carlisle and Esme find her and she surrenders; she is taken to the meadow where the main fight took place and held captive. The rest of the Olympic coven arrive along with Bella, just as the Volturi turn up. Jane tortures Bree for information about her creation and the newborn army, and the Cullens offer to take her in. Jane does not permit this and Felix executes Bree by tearing her apart and burning the pieces. Release The novella was originally meant to be part of the series guide but became too long. It was released on June 5 and was available for free reading online. One dollar from all copies sold in the U.S. will be donated to a relief fund for Haiti as well as other disaster-stricken places. The official press release can be found here. Characters * Bree Tanner * Diego * Riley * Victoria * Fred * Seattle newborn army * Olympic Coven * Volturi References External links * [http://www.stepheniemeyer.com/breetanner.html The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner at StephenieMeyer.com] Category:Books Category:The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner